


Operation Sprinkle Coverup

by augustgreatsword



Series: Fics where Fukunaga Shouhei gets the love he deserves and is a main character [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, cute shit is cute, still not projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt:TIME: four in the morningPLACE: the cupboard where the sprinkles live
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Fics where Fukunaga Shouhei gets the love he deserves and is a main character [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Operation Sprinkle Coverup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awwclint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/gifts).



So. Fukunaga. In all his Wisdom. Might have told Terushima to not eat anymore sprinkles that night. Now. One would think that Terushima would be a responsible- oh heck who are we kidding Terushima absolutely went back for sprinkles.

Is anyone surprised by this? No. I’m not. Because I’m the narrator and I know what’s going on. And so does Terushima. Mostly because he’s the one that did what he did and finished an entire container of sprinkles with “one serving” of ice cream. And yes I’m talking about the “one for me” serving size. However this size serving requires many sprinkles. Like, I’m not shitting you when I say the correct amount of sprinkles was the entire container.

So here we are with Terushima, at four am. Yes, I did say four am. Why four am? Well you see the thing is goblins have no respect for time. And yes, Terushima is a sprinkle goblin. Just be thankful that Fukunaga got him to stop eating sprinkles straight from the container. Those were dark days.

Right okay. It’s four am. Now. As any self-respecting connoisseur will tell you, you must have a dedicated area in your home for your passion. So naturally Terushima has a sprinkle shelf. Am I surprised? Again no. Is the shelf the biggest in the kitchen? Also no. That one is for mugs. Well, there’s like seven shelves for mugs but that’s not the point right now. The point is Terushima has a respectable sized shelf for all of his sprinkles.

So it’s four am and Terushima is staring at his shelf trying to figure out what to do. Because Fukunaga _just_ restocked the sprinkle shelf and would notice the missing container. Nevertheless, our brave protagonist was attempting to get him out of this situation.

This plan of course failed when Fukunaga noticed that his bed isn’t as warm as it should be, so he goes to the kitchen where the light is and sees Terushima in his sprinkle shelf. So let’s check in on what’s happening.

“Playboy.” Fukunaga says.

Terushima quickly turns around and fails to look innocent with the cabinet open behind him. “Hey Babe-chan. What’s up?”

“Thankfully the ceiling.”

“I have to agree. I really do like the ceiling be up. It would be quite inconvenient if it wasn’t.”

“Playboy I said not to go into the cabinet.”

“Okay so. You said not to go into the cabinet for the rest of the night. And well technically that happened. Cuz I didn’t go into it until three am,” Terushima tries.

“Mhmm.”

“So like when you think about it I did nothing wrong.”

“Then why try to cover your tracks?”

“Well. I. Um. Well,” Terushima stumbles.

“I thought so.” Fukunaga nods.

“I’d say I’m sorry but I wanted my sprinkles.”

“That’s fine Playboy. Just know this means that I won’t be giving you your sprinkle surprise until later.”

“When’s later?”

“Later.” Fukunaga smirks.

“Babe-chan!”

“Shouldn’t have gotten those sprinkles.”

“I’m being harmed.”

“Come pout about it with me in bed.”

“Fine.”

And that’s the story about how Terushima failed to hide his addiction to sprinkles from his boyfriend.


End file.
